Tokyo Mew: Again!
by AntiBacterialGirl94591
Summary: 3 years after the original manga. I changed everything, so dont worry! I suck at titles. Anyways, another attempt is made at tokyo by the aliens, but this time they're cleaning it up. A new alien named Leech helps. The mew mews get involved and help, but
1. Ch 1 Introduction

This takes place 3 years after the original manga.  
  
Mint looked up, irritated, from her tea. "Ichigo, will you please stop fooling around? I am very busy." Ichigo turned red. "WHAT?! You, busy? Ha! That'll be the day. All you ever do is sit down, complain, and drink tea." she scoffed. "Now, you listen to me,"Mint growled, getting up. "I have a perfectly good excuse!" Ichigo sighed. "And what, pray tell, is it?" Mint blushed and began to stammer. "Well, I....I..you see, I-" "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mint wast interrupted with a gleeful shriek from Pudding, who was trying out a new circus trick and had failed in keeping the dishes she had been carrying in her hands. "Ohhhhhhh!" Lettuce yelled fearfully, running for cover. Cake, coffee, tea, and chocolate flew everywhere, accompanied by china plates, cups, and some silverware. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack. "MORE WORK! THANKS EVER SO MUCH, PUDDING! THIS IS ALL I NEED! WHAT WITH LETTUCE DROPPING STUFF AND TRIPPING OVER EVERYTHING, AND MINT ALWAYS BEING SO LAZY! YOU ALL JUST MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE! I HATE YOU!" she screamed furiously. Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint looked down, hurt. They didn't think Ichigo honestly hated them, but, nontheless, her words still stung. Keicchiro and Ryou had come in to see what the commotion was about, while the customers stared around, shocked. "Ichigo, you had better stop this yelling and get to work. Clean this up!" Ryou said sternly. This was a mistake. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT GET TO WORK! I-I QUIT!" Ichigo screamed, and stormed out of the cafe. The remaining four members all quickly began to clean up the mess while Keicchiro apologized to the customers and calmed them down.  
  
Meanwhile.... A girl floated silently and nervously down a long hall. She took a deep breath and turned the corner, reaching a hand up to nervously finger the tip of her long, pointy, elfish ears. Three people turned in surprise, acknowledging her arrival. The female alien held up a notice, proof of her duties. "I-I-I've been sent to help with your-your-"Leech stammered. Pie, Tart, and Kish nodded. "We understand."Pie lead her over to a holographic picture of Earth. "We are making a different attempt than last time. Now we're trying to clean it up and find an area for our kind to live without the humans knowing."Leech nodded and her short, navy blue hair swung around violently. "Lets get to work, then."Pie said, eager to start the project. "Mmm!" the three others agreed. They began to plan the areas to clean and such, using the strange powers they had. Leech worked quietly, mentrally listing polluted, unhealthy areas. "I will start with Tokyo. It isn't that bad there, but I think it would be safe to start small because I am not used to this.", Leech told Pie, who nodded, giving her permission. "I say we all try Tokyo." Tart piped up. Kish and Pie considered this. "Alright. We would get more done as a team. Tokyo it is." Kish said and the holographic image produced a red area around a city labled "Tokyo." Leech stared with her placid face and yellow eyes. Tokyo. 


	2. Ch 2 Ichigo's Situation

Ch. 2 Ichigo's situation  
  
Ichigo stomped down the sidewald towards her home. Those aggravating little creeps! She couldn't explain why she felt so angry towards her friends; she just felt it. In her mind, she knew she didn't, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Ichigo Momomiya!" a female voice called.  
  
Ichigo swiveled around to see who yelled to her. And, for the second time that day, nearly had a heart attack. For there were four aliens, three she knew all too well, and an anonymous female addition to the group.  
  
"Get away from me!" Ichigo warned them, for fear they would try to hurt her.  
  
Kish grinned. "We don't want to hurt you, kitten." he laughed, calling her by the old nickname he'd used before. "We need help." This time he sounded serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ichigo was still suspicious.  
  
"We are cleaning Tokyo." the navy-haired girl informed Ichigo. "And we need you and the other Mew Mew's help. We need to bring back the Mew Mews."  
  
This statement surprised Ichigo. Bring them back? "Give me a reason to trust you!" she challenged them.  
  
"Please trust us. We really don't want to hurt anymore. We're trying a new method. We'll help preserve Earth if you humans find a place for our kind to live. Without...." Pie pleaded, trailing off.  
  
"Without other humans knowing this? Is that what you want?" Ichigo asked them.  
  
"Mmm!" Tart agreed. "They wouldn't accept us if they knew." Kish added.  
  
Ichigo wasn't sure. How could she go back to the cafe now? After all she'd said, she was afraid. But somehow now she did trust the aliens. "Alright. I'll check it out. Please meet me there, your attracting unwanted attention."  
  
The aliens all teleported somewhere else(how should I know where?!) and met her at the entrance of Cafe Mew Mew.  
  
"Wait! First, I have one question. Who is she?" Ichigo asked, motioning towards Leech, whose pale face looked up in alarm. Tart grinned. "This is Leech. She's helping us out." Leech smiled hesitantly at Ichigo, not sure what to do(OBVIOUSLY, Leech is a bit shy! ^_^)  
  
Ichigo did not smile back. 


	3. Ch 3 Nosy little Leech

Ch. 3 A Plan  
  
After everything had been explained and Ichigo had apologized to the others, Kish suggested they meet later; it was getting late and the girls(Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro) needed to go home.  
  
"Goodbye, goodbye!"Ichigo waved, excited. This new mission gave her some sort of adrenaline. But as she left, she noticed Leech giving her an inquinsitive stare. This, for some reason, caused her to be rather nervous.  
  
Leech's POV!  
  
Leech watched Ichigo almost the whole time while they met the other mews. Why had Ichigo been so cold to her when she'd smiled?! Hmph! That wasn't very nice! She decided that maybe Ichigo thought she was rude or ugly or something.  
  
About the other aliens. She was amused with Tart and they got along nicely, although she was a little older than he. Pie--she didn't really like him, but was still polite. Kish. She honsestly could not figure this one out. Why had Ichigo been so defensive and rude around him? Why had he called her 'kitten'? What had happened before?!  
  
Leech was so curious that she decided to ask right then. "Kish. May I ask you a few questions?" she inquired quietly.  
  
Kish looked surprised. "Um, yes...I suppose so."  
  
Leech took a breath. What if the questions offended him?! Eeek! "What happened before with you and Ichigo?"  
  
Kish sighed. "I don't really find that to be any of your buisness. Please don't ask such personal things!" he snapped.  
  
Leech frowned. "I was only curious! You didn't need to get angry!"  
  
"Just-just shutup! Creepy little brat!" he blurted out, losing the small amount of self-control he had.  
  
Leech narrowed her eyes and whirled around, white cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He really didn't need to say that. She honestly hated being called 'creepy', because of her pale skin and slightly sunken eyes.  
  
Kish did feel sorry. He had no trouble saying that to Tart, but to someone he just met, and who had obviously had no intentions of offending him with the questions in the first place, it just seemed flat-out mean. Especially when he didn't really think she was so creepy or a brat. He just thought she was a bit nosy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOL i'm a really crappy writer but its fun. whaddaya think? review me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD 


	4. Ch 4 Share

Ch. 4 Leeches and Cream! lol!  
  
Leech had been unhappy with Kish last just a few moments before. She had begun to stalk off in the other direction, but he had called out to her and apologized.  
  
He had said, "Darnit, I'm sorry! I was overreacting. I....I used to love Ichigo. Three years ago. But......she's different now, and I felt it when I saw her again. She's so in love with a human named Masaya. I used to call her 'my kitten' before Deep Blue and-"  
  
"It's okay, stop gibbereing!" Leech snapped, no longer seeming so shy. "Why did those questions bother you so much, though?"  
  
Kish got quiet and looked a bit sheepish. "I just feel like a fool because of how hard I tried to catch Ichigo's attention. I was so stupid. I don't think I'll ever love anyone else again. "he blurted out suddenly.  
  
"I'm sure you will. And you weren't stupid. Trying so hard is impressive. You really loved her that much." Leech told Kish, and Kish shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand, I mean-""Please come now. You can talk later."Pie interrupted.  
  
Leech and Kish turned bright red; they'd forgotten that they were supposed to be going back to the spaceship.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When Leech returned to the spaceship, she slunk away from the others and simply returned to Earth. It was so interesting there, and she wanted to see more of it. Of course, she had to stay away from civilization, her large, poiny ears made people stare.  
  
Leech entered the park, which was nearly empty, since it was so late. The trees and plants were so pretty and she was glad they were helping this time.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Tart's accusing voice interrupted her thoughts unpleasently.  
  
"I, I just wanted to stay. Please don't make me go back, it's so nice now!" Leech begged.  
  
"Alright, but come back in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Mm! Thank you!" Leech smiled.  
  
Tart shook his head and teleported away. Leech stood and walked along the side of the small pond, hoping they wouldn't get mad and get rid of her. They couldn't be that temperamental, could they?  
  
Her thoughts switched to Kish and what he'd said. She thought she understood. He was hurt deeper than others thought, and had no confidence about those things anymore. She knew that he would love again, and probably many more times afterword, too. It always ended up that way.  
  
Then she thought of herself. She'd never been interested in relationships. Ever. It just didn't look important. When would she ever-  
  
"What are you doing? Tart said you'd be back in the morning, but why do you choose to stay here?" Kish asked.  
  
"Oh, uh.....I just like to...I.." Leech stammered, feeling as though she'd recieved a huge electric shock.  
  
"You like to just sit and think too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. You do that?" Leech asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Often. But sometimes it's more fun to share it all."  
  
Leech frowned. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"I like to talk to others, but there's never anyone to talk to."  
  
"We can talk. I don't mind it."Leech offered, feeling helpful.  
  
"Okay. What is your favoite color? How do you feel about skin?" Kish  
  
Leech and Kish began to trade absurd questions and learn more and more about the other. This lasted until about 4:23 AM before they reluctantly returned to the ship and slept.  
  
Leech woke up in a cheerful mood. She had a good friend, for the first time ever. Leech produced a smile for everyone; today would be a good day. 


	5. Ch 5 Lime, Nails, Kayne! What the!

Um, this is the next chapter. This story really stinks!!  
  
"Okay, Nails, you can do it now." A young girl with lime green hair, abnormally wide eyes, and elfish ears sighed, pointing her younger brother towards his target. Nails jumped happily and grinned. His eyes grew dim as Ichigo Momomiya's eyes became brighter than usual and she completely blew up at everyone around her, swearing and screaming at her friends and boyfriend.  
  
Lime grinned in spite of herself. If she could break up the Mew Mews using their leader, maybe their plan would carry out quicker, and those other four aliens would drop theirs. "It won't work." An older girl walked into the dark room and glared at Lime. "Honestly, why would you want to turn the world into Candyland?! You know that is absurd!" Kayne flipped her bright red, curly hair pompously as Lime swore angrily.  
  
"Damnit! You think you're so smart because you're older! You are not the boss of me!"  
  
"I certainly am smarter, and though I am not 'the boss of you', I have the freedom to speak my mind."  
  
Kayne smirked in an almost challenging way. Lime was just too much. "Pfft. Candyland. Where do you get such ludacris ideas?! It won't work, I tell you. It's stupid. And why in hell are you letting that little freakshow ...'posses' people? It makes no sense!", Kayne snorted angrily.  
  
"You're wrong! Wrong! It will work, and you won't be so high on your horse when everything you just said is proved wrong! So, out! Out!" Lime kicked at Kayne, who flounced out of the room, rolling her yellow eyes.  
  
"Oh, I hate her so much! Nails! Get back here!" Lime screamed at Nails' slumped body, which, of course, could not hear her. "Ugh!"  
  
Nails was still in Ichigo's mind, causing her to offend the other Mews and Masaya. "Oh, for Christ's sake!" Lime simply kicked at Nails' limp body and swore some more.  
  
At Cafe Mew Mew:  
  
"I hate you! I hate you all! And I'm tired of you!" Ichigo slapped Aoyama angrily.  
  
"I-Ichigo! Ichigo! I, umm, I think maybe I should leave now....Maybe you should get some rest..." Masaya mumbled nervously, wondering if this was a mood swing.  
  
"Get out! Get away from me!! Now! I...I-" Ichigo suddenly calmed down, and looked around, confused.  
  
"What? What happened? Aoyama-kun, what's wrong?" Customers stared, mouthes open in shock. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Please, go get some rest-" "Ichigo, get OUT!" Masaya was interrupted by Ryou, who began to 'escort' Ichigo out. "I suggest you take a break until you've calmed down!", he yelled outside, while the other Mews apoligized multiple times to the stunned customers.  
  
"I think maybe later we should talk to Ichigo..." Lettuce whispered to Mint, who nodded and wiped up juice that Ichigo had knocked over. "She's been really weired lately!" 


End file.
